Boyfriend Under the Bed
by aliciathewolf45
Summary: Amy wanted a boyfriend but she's too scared to have one after all the rumors she heard. But on the night of Valentines Day, something, or someone appeared to her from under her bed? Rated M for sex scene. Happy Valentines Day! 3


**Hey fanficion writers and readers. I have a oneshot for you all. Since Valentines is coming, I thought of making something special. It's a shadamy story of course. But it's a sexy sort of oneshot. So yes there is a lemon in this. Frankly I'm not sure if anyone would be on here anymore since I think FF is dying. I hate to say but it just looks like it to me. Less people are reading other stories and it makes me sad. I could go on and on, but I don't want to drag you all into it.**

 **So first off, I was looking on the internet and I came across this comic about a girl who had a monster under her bead that came out and...well I'll get through in this story. If you want to know the story name, its called Boyfriend Under the Bed. Enjoy please.**

 **Also, if you hate lemon scenes, then don't put a mean review on here. I already have one and I didn't want to deal with more of the hate. I hope you like this story.**

Amy Rose rested in her bed late one night. Her mind wasn't working since she had been working the whole time in school. If you think its about homework and such, you'd be mistaken. It's all about her finding a guy to be with for the upcoming holiday. Her friends went out of their way to find a guy for her, but each time they brought one to her, she would either ignore him, or tell him she doesn't want to deal with him.

It's not that they don't mean to do it to annoy her. They think she had been lonely ever since she started school. Amy was a junior in school and hated the fact that all her friends and almost every girl that went there had boyfriends. Inside, she actually wanted to find a right guy to be with, but she felt all the men at the school would be total losers who would only want her for either her body, or looks. So each guy that came up to her, Amy would just run away worried of the horrible things they would do the moment they start dating. It hurt to think that because of her father telling her stories of how guys would do what they can to get to her.

Amy knew he was just protecting his "daddy's little girl", but after hearing what the girls had dealt with started to scare her. Amy wanted to find the right guy, THE guy to be with. But she always knew it was just in her head to find her knight in shinning armor. It was Valentine's Day and she was trying her best not to look, or sound jealous of her friends. Amy kept her mind on her school work if she could, but seeing the girls hug their boyfriends, or them giving them flowers made her slightly angry. But she did her very best to keep herself from throwing a tantrum a twelve year old child would do to get her candy. And it was tough.

The bed suddenly moved an inch, the vibration made the pink girl stir from her slumber. And she was just having a pleasant dream of her and her destined lover frolicking in th meadows of roses and daisies. Amy turned to the right to see her pink alarm showing 12:30 am. She sat up as her light pink flowery covers fall from her chest to her lap. She looked down to see her white laced top was on but slightly wrinkled, and her strap on her left shoulder was falling down. _Must've been rolliing around too much in my sleep._ She thought. She wondered what made her woke up so easily. She doesn't wake up that easily at all.

The bed moved once more making her jump slightly. Amy looked around her room to see nothing, but darkness. She could almost tell what is in her room after focusing her eyes slightly. On her left was a closet, the other side was a desk with her homework and clothes out to wear in the morning. Nothing out of the ordinary. Or so she thought.

Amy looked on one side of the bed leaning her head forward to see if anything was making her bed move. She didn't see anything. _What is going on?_ She thought. The bed moved again causing her to squeak. She leaned back and pulled her legs to her wrapping her arms around them. Now she was starting to freak out in and out of her. Is there someone under the bed? Was it a ghost? That's foolish to think that a ghost would be in her room. Amy waited for at least a few minutes to feel anymore sudden movements. Building up the courage during those minutes, she slowly leaned to the other side of the bed wanting to see if anything was there.

Suddenly, a large crooked hand sprang out at her causing her to shriek and fall back on her butt. Amy shuffled back feeling the hard surface of her headboard pressing against her body. She watched the hand reach and grab the bed a few meters from her feet. It gripped the mattress tightly pulling itself out from underneath and out in the open. Amy couldn't see what it was and her heart raced dramatically to know. Slowly leaning to the side keeping her eyes on the dark figure, she felt her hand on her bedside table move around until it reached up her lamp she had and grabbed the metal chain pulling it to turn it on. She gasped at the sight before her.

There stood a tall black monster which looked like a hedgehog. He sported black crooked quills with red jagged striped on them and it's arms and legs. It had black sharp spikes on its back trailing down from head to it's long skinny tail. It's hands had sharp claws that could easily slice the toughest of objects. What's terrifying was it's eyes, it's burning red eyes seemed to look driectly at her. It's mouth slowly opened a sickening smile showing it's fangs.

Amy was stunned for words. She wanted desperately to scream, but she feared that this monster would kill her the second she opened her mouth. Amy was scared to death and the monster could tell. It made him chuckle slightly making the poor girl jump. A deep low voice was all she could hear from it. Amy hugged her legs tightly trying to keep her body far away from the monster. She watched it inch slowly towards her, crawling on all fours. It's long snake like tongue slipped out and licked it's lips. Amy shivered at the thought of her being it's food.

 _This is not real...IT'S NOT REAL!_ She screamed in her head _This monster is going to kill me! Someone help!_

Her eyes shut tightly terrified to see the monster anymore. Amy knew her time was coming, but she was sad that it was so soon. She didn't get to find her one guy she wanted to be with. Her thoughts were quickly wiped clean when she felt it's large hands grab her pajama bottoms and pulled them off with one quick swoop. Amy's eyes flew open to see her bottoms were in it's hands, then on the floor in seconds. She was so stunned at what happened that she didn't even realize that the monster then reached to her legs, and pulled them away from her body so they were straight. It reached up and grabbed her pink panties by the tip and slid them off like her bottoms.

 _What...?_ She thought. The monster took her bottoms off. Wasn't it wanting to slice it's long claws into her neck and watch it move quickly to the side as her blood squirted out furiously from the open wound? The monster carefully, confusing the pink girl a lot, and pulled them away showing her open flower to it. It licked it's lips once more, and used it's tongue to lick her left leg all the way down to her thigh. Amy's mind was running wild. Why was this monster doing this to her? Why was she showing her private part to it. And...why was it starting to turn her on?

The monster moved closer and closer leaving wet licks and kisses behind. It reached it's target as it smelt so delectable, so hard to resist. One lick from it's tongue sent the young rose shivers throughout her body. A sharp gaps escaped her mouth shocking her to the core. She actually like it? The monster lapped up her now wet closed bud leaving tiny kisses on the outer petals. It snaked it's tongue inside making Amy gaps once more. Amy moaned quietly, her mind was blank and she didn't care. For some very odd reason, she was actually liking this attention.

Believe it, or not, it felt new to her. It is an amazing sensation feeling it's long wet tongue move all around inside her. She never thought she would be willing to give this 'thing' her body to play with. She always thought of her first time be with a normal person, but something about the way it was touching her, how gentle it's being to her. She didn't care of what happens. She loved this feeling so much.

Amy felt its tongue slip out of her making her whine. Why did it stop? She looked up at it seeing the monster now slowly coming towards her. It's mouth wet from it's saliva and her sweet juices. It's eyes stared at her intently showing something she couldn't tell, but it made her blush a bit.

"Y-You...want this?" She finally spoke.

The monster slowly nodded emitting a low growl to her. Amy knew what she wanted was crazy, like super crazy, but inside she actually wanted this. Her body wanted this so much, she had no way to stop herself wanting this monster to take her. But how could she do it with someone she doesn't know? Not even thinking about that while it was giving a pleasurable start. Does it have a name?

"What is your name?" She asked.

The monster only stared at her, the growling continued like it was beginning to get impatient. That silence was her answer, "Then...I want to give you a name. You live under my bed, and I don't know you. So..." she looked at him from head to it's body. Something should fit this monster, but what? It lived under her bed in the dark. It's fur is black, and it had a brooding sort of look to it's features. The monster was now inching towards her now growing so impatient to take her without a damn name. Amy's eyes slightly widened.

"Shadow..." the montster stopped and stared at her. It's red eyes seemed to glow by that name, "You like that name, right? Then...your name is Shadow. And my name is Amy."

The monster, Shadow, continued to stare at her, but HE made a low growl once more, but he almost sounded like he tried to say something. Amy was about to respond until his lips clashed into hers finally silencing their small talk. Amy, shocked at the sudden surprise, slowly kissed back hearing him emitting low purrs inside. She slowly moved her body down so she was now resting her back on the bed and the monster was now on top of her, their kiss unable to break. His arms were on each side of her head keeping his body up from crushing her.

Slowly, Shadow moved away from the kiss making the girl moan again with a small pout. She watched as he leaned back and pulled her legs apart once more and moved closer in between. Her eyes landed on his now erected limb that was beginning to stretch out from his body. Almost six inches, and thick. It was her first time seeing what a penis looked like up close and it sort of terrified her. Amy was told by her friends that sex was amazing, but it does come to a painful start. She was a virgin and her fears were coming back watching him getting ready to push himself in.

She shot her hand up at him causing him to flinch, "Wait!" She shouted, "It's my first time, please be careful.."

Shadow didn't say, or move his head to give her an answer, but only looked down at his member and her opening, and moved himself in. Amy moved her head back groaning in pain quietly, but to her surprise, he was actually going slow for her. Even if he didn't give her any answer, somehow, he understood, and proceeded trying to not cause too much pain to her. Her small claws gripped the sheets tightly feeling the tip of his member getting closer and closer to her virgin wall. A hand was on hers and held it tightly like he was trying to comfort her.

The tip made it, and it was ready to rip through. Amy took a deep breath and held it in as she felt him move back slowly, then shoot right through fast enough to break. Her mouth opened for a sharp gaps and a painful cry afterwards. Her eyes shut tightly trying her best to not shed any tears, but the pain she felt was unbearable. Nothing she had ever felt before. Lips were then on hers instantly after her cry to silence her, but also to comfort once more. Shadow stayed still for her. Inside, he hated to see her in pain, and he wanted her to stop crying. So a kiss was all he could think of, and it worked quickly feeling Amy kiss back again. Her moans were slowly dying down now that the painful feeling was fading. Amy soon felt him move back, then forward once more. The pain began to come back making her moan in pain. It muffled in the kiss making Shadow deepen it by moving his tongue inside her mouth.

She moaned once more, in pain and in pleasure now. His tongue was moving all inside her wrestling with her tongue while he continued to move in and out of her. The pain was now gone and all she could feel was complete amazement again. Only much more than the beginning. His throbbing limb moved all around her inner walls. It was fantastic. Amy pulled away from Shadow letting out a lustful moan feeling him hit a "sweet spot" sending shivers throughout her body again. It was pure bliss, and she loved it.

Amy wrapped her arms around his neck pulling her closer to her body. He gladly accepted it and moved his head to her neck. He then started to leave small kisses down her neck to her shoulder. Amy moaned out loud almost ready to scream. She was now thankful that her parents were not home so they wouldn't hear her. The throbbing member was making her mind and heart go crazy. She lost her virginity to a monster under her bead. But she didn't give a damn about it. She was loving each and every bit of it.

After some time in that position, they quickly moved so now Shadow was sitting on the bed cross legged and Amy on his lap bouncing up and down on his member. His long slender arms wrapped securely around her body and his lips back on her neck leaving love bites while hearing her moans. His hand grabbed her right breast, now that her top had been taken off so she was nude for him, and squeezed it tightly carefully not to puncture her delicate skin with his claws. His other hand slowly moved down between her legs and used his finger to play with her clit making her scream out. Amy leaned her head back on his shoulder and continued to give him such wonderful moans to make him move faster. Shadow moved up to her face and kissed her cheek making her move her head to him for another furious make out. Her hand reached up to his head and gripped his jagged quills tightly making him growl lustfully.

Their pose quickly changed with her now on all fours and him now ramming into her while holding her butt both sides. His claws gripped her plush round cheeks causing Amy to squeak. Shadow loved hearing both her squeaks and moans. He wanted to hear more of it, but he felt his time coming close. Amy's too. After several hours of love making, Amy felt her body start to erupt with a weird feeling. She felt like it had to be let out now. Shadow leaned forward and wrapped one arm around her slender body while the other grabbed the bed tightly holding him up, then opened his mouth and bit down on Amy's shoulder. She let out a painful but pleasurable scream as both finally let out their climaxes. Shadow felt her warm walls squeeze his member tightly to make him push even harder. He thrust hard enough to finally realeased his juices into her filling her womb up in seconds. Her juices along with his flooded out of her flower and onto the bed and their lower bodies.

The warm feeling was something she always want to feel for the rest of her life. His member, his arms, she wanted to feel the warmth from him for as long as she lived. Shadow felt the same ready to give himself all to her. This girl was what he wanted, and no one is going to take her away from him. No one.

Amy collapsed on the bed along with him next to her. His now limp appendage still inside her, but felt it throb wanting to go another round. Shadow opened his eyes slowly and looked at his weary mate. Her quills were all over the place, and her body was sweaty and weak from her climax. He wanted to go for another round, but seeing her like this made him pass the thought. He was a monster, but he does care. Slowly moving out of her causing a small moan to escape, he leaned over her and kissed her cheek He grabbed the covers and carefully moved them over her body so she could be comfortable before making his way off, and under the bed. His arm reached out and grabbed her hand holding it tightly. Amy was too exhausted to even see him leave, but after feeling him kiss her cheek, and his hand holding onto hers, she smiled happily knowing that Shadow would be back to see her again, maybe tomorrow.

"This was the best Valentine's Day ever.." she whispered happily as she felt herself fall into slumber.


End file.
